Never Been Loved
by Chabeli05
Summary: Chrona and Ragnarok started a new life a new beginning but will soon Change into a nightmare with a whole new evil. This will be CronaXKid later on chapter Crona Is a Girl in this story sorry
1. Chapter 1

KID AND CHRONA STORY Different

_N/A This of story is FreeXEruka pair This will be KidXChrona story later chapters. _**I Do Not Owned SOUL EATER!**

_**ELLO MY FELLOW BUDDIES READERS! My name is CHABELLI05 but you can called me Chabeli ^-^**_

_**This is my first story fanfic I been meaning to put this up but I won't lie I am not good at writing any kind of story I hope all of you will like it a leave a review Please! You can tell me anything about this chap and to help me to whether continued or not or to give me any ideas. Also to give me advice ^^ **_

_**_¤**__**But rest to be assured I do not tolerate MEANIES REVS sooo please if you don't like it don't read or don't even review at all. I also want to thanked Alice My AWESOME EDITOR and You guys love to read cute sweet awesome story then Go to her profile list of her stories she is the best she also made a comment but you will see it at the end. **_

_**Thank you for your listening. ^^ and oh gosh I wrote / talked again Sorry. **_

_**On with the first chapter story my fellow reader's buddies!**_

It was a bright Monday morning for Eruka Frog; she was coming back from a witch gathering about the end of the Medusa madness. Medusa was killed by a meister named Maka Albarn, with her witch hunter weapon, Soul Evans, but before that happened Medusa was going to kill her own child by setting a trap. She thought that she had killed her, but when she went to do more madness Eurka manage to save that girl by asking Free to take her far away to the Skull Valley and wait until Medusa had been destroyed. Eurka started to fly on her tadpole flying over the Death City, looking down and watching people rebuilding the destruction of Medusa. She then started to remember things from when she last talked to Medusa.

_Flashback_

Sounds of explosives and fire surrounded around the house of Medusas old hide away.

"Well that's one way to get rid of some old trash and that useless good for nothing." Said Medusa, watching the burning house.

"Eruka" Medusa called out. Eurka came beside her very slowly, as she was very nervous "Yee….ss?''

Medusa turned around to face Eruka, grabbing her wrist as hard as she could. Eruka started to feel pain inside her body when suddenly a snake came out of her mouth and went to into Medusa tattoos.

"You are free" Medusa said with a low voice "I no longer need you anymore now that I have enough power to destroy and spread madness across the world. You are free from me" she started to walk away she then turned around to give an evil, crazy smile in snake form.

"Thank you for being my little slave. So Long Eurka! Run while you still can!" and with that said, Medusa disappeared.

Eruka stood there in shock, but also in relief that she was finally free at last.

She exhaled a deep breath and then realized that Medusas child was still in the house. Eruka ran to the burning house and went inside. Everything was going fall down any second now.

She called out for the child "HEY GIRL! WHERE ARE YOU!"

She then heard a small cough from a room that was wide open. She ran in and saw the girl on the ground. Eurka got a blanket, wrapped it around her, and said "Hey! Wake up! Come on we have to get out of here!"

The girl coughs and said in a low, weak voice "Lee...ave... mee... I...I deserve... to...die"

When Eruka heard her, she yelled in anger. "NOO! You're GOING TO LIVE WHETHER YOU WANT IT OR NOT!"

She tossed the weaklings arm over her head to her shoulder, and dragged the girl right when the house went down. Everything was destroyed.

Eruka put the girl down in the grass, but the girl had fainted. Eurka looked at the girl, observing her. She had short, uneven pink hair, her hair style was uneven bangs hanging from her face, her skin was pale, and her clothes were a black dress with white cuffs at the end of the sleeves.

Eruka thought ~She doesn't look nothing like her mother Medusa. The last time I saw her was when I went to see Medusa in the hospital and to take care of her. What was her name? Crona…right? That's when… Medusa use to be nice and a caring person with her husband …those two were in love. I remember how he held Medusa and how they both loved their little baby girl, until her husband was killed. That day she cried full of sadness, tears after tears. I should know. I was there. She then asked me to take care of little Crona while she left with her adopted son Ragnarok in the night. Ragnarok came into Crona's life when Crona's dad brought him home one rainy night. That's when they both decided to adopt him. He was eight years old ,and when her daughter had turned five, Medusa started to be mean. She started to act strange, as if she wasn't her old self anymore. One day, I came to once again babysit little Crona. When I came in, Crona was crying in the corner. When I came closer, I notice a black blob hanging over her back. It turns out to be Ragnarok. I was shocked! I couldn't believe it! That's when Medusa came. Leaning on the door she told me she was going to make her into a Kishin. I told her she was insane, and she glared at me, giving me a shiver down my spine. I knew Medusa had changed, and that's how I knew I have lost my dear, sweet friend.~

Just then Ragnarok came out into human form. He had black leather jacket with a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. He yelled, "Crona!"

Eruka was shocked that he can turn back into human form like he was when he was little boy.

He grabbed her and sat on the ground, holding her in his arms. He looked at me straight in the eye. He had light brown eyes, black hair, the style was short with bangs, sharp, point down hair, and his skin was a light tannish brown. He had an X scar on his right cheek.

He growled at me. "Who are you and what did you do to her you ugly witch?"

I looked at him angrily. "First of all my name is Eruka, not ugly witch, and second I just saved her from a burning house, smart mouth."

He looked at me, having an in-thought expression plainly on his face. "Are you Medusas friend that came over to take care of Crona when she was little?"

Eruka smiled and nodded. "Wow… ahaha, can't believe you remembered me after all these years."

He nodded and said, "Of course I do…you made her smile more when she was sad." He then looked down, caressing her hair.

Eruka then said "She's okay, she's just tired. She needs some rest." Ragnarok then said in low voice, " Thank you… for saving . If she got hurt... I would never forgive myself."

Eruka went up to him and said "She didn't deserve to die, so I did what my heart said, It was right thing to do." She smiled to him, and he smiled back at her.

Crona then opened her ocean blue eyes that shine when the sun hits them. She looked up, it was blurry at first but then it cleared. She saw Ragnarok smile. She couldn't believe her brother was actually smiling! She never seen him smile before! She then smiled because she was happy to see him.

Ragnarok then felt someone moving in his lap and he looked down, only to see Crona has awaken. "Hey! You're finally awake! I'm glad that you are okay." said Eruka in a cheery voice.

Ragnarok then said in caring voice, "Are you okay? Can you move?"

Crona leaned forward and hugged her brother while smiling. "I'm… o. kay... n-n-now….that I know that you are alright… I was sooo… worried…I thought I was going to lose you."

Tears started to form in her ocean eyes. He hugged her tight and whispered in her ear " I would never leave you alone. I will always be there for you little sis."

When she finished wiping her tears, she stood up, and went to Eurka and hugged her. "Thank…yyyou for saving me." said Crona with a nervous, sweet voice.

Eruka then grabbed her hands. "Crona, it's the least I could do for you. To give you the right to be happy and to make your life better is what I wanted." Crona smiled happily.

She then turns around and tells Ragnarok, "We have to go before-la-la-dy Medusa finds out we are still alive."

Eruka then said "Don't worry, she has just gotten rid of the last snake I had inside so she won't know. I have also asked someone to come to escort you guys safely out of here to a place where you guys would hide till Medusa has been stopped."

All of sudden they heard someone from distance calling for Eurka. It was Free, and he had finally arrived with her tadpole.

"Eruka! I'm glad you're okay." Free runs to her and hugs her really tight. Eruka started to blush, her cheeks turning as pink as Cronas hair. "Free, Im glad your okay too." She smiled at him, then the moment was ruined when Ragnarok said, "Geez, you two get a room for petes sake, there still an infant here."

Crona was smiling, and said "I'm… old enough… I'm s-s-sixteen and it's sweet." She stuttered sweetly.

Eruka and Free both were red on their faces, then Eruka told Free, "Hurry! Free, take them to Skull Valley! Mizune will be waiting for you guys at the old cottage."

Free then stared Eruka with worried look "But what about you Eurka?"

Eruka turned to him and said,"I have to go to the witch academy to see if the witches need help to defeat Medusa. It's the only way for Crona and Ragnarok to be safe. When the coast is clear, I will come to the cottage and then we can be together forever, okay?" She smiled in hope.

Free was sad at first but then smiled because he knows they both will be together soon. "Alright but be careful okay." Eurka smiled.

They all say goodbye to her, and Crona went up to her and told her, "Please don't get hurt or else I…I…I will never forgive myself." She said this with a sad tone, grabbing Eruka's arm.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I will come back when everything is back to normal." They hug each other and left Eruka. She stands on the grassy hill waving good bye, knowing they will see each other soon.

_Flashback Ends_

Finally the sun had risen up over the light blue sky. Eurka was excited to get to Skull Valley to see everyone; Crona, Ragnarok, Mizune, and Free, the love of her life. She was almost there; It was just behind two snowy mountains.

When she passed over it, a beautiful valley with field of tall grass, trees surrounded the cottage house, and the first person she saw was Crona hanging some clothes to dry.

Eruka yelled her named full of happiness. Crona jumped in surprise, and looked up at the source of the noise. She had a big smile in her beautiful, white pale skin.

Eruka tadpole landed where Crona was. She jumped off Otama's back ."Hi!" Crona gave a bear hug to Eurka since she was short compared to her. "I…I…I…missed…you"

Eruka gave a small giggle and hugged her. "Me too." Then, Ragnarok came out of the yellow cottage house with Mizune. They both ran up to Eurka, welcoming her with open arms and smiles.

She then asked "Where's Free?" then a voice behind her said "Here I am."

She turned and smiled at her one love.

They both ran up to each other, locking their lips in a kiss. The kiss that they both wanted, they had been waiting a long time for this moment. When they finished, they realized what they did in front of the little kiddies.

Mizune and Crona both said together, "AAAAWWWW CHIIIIIIIII.", and Ragnarok grunted low, saying "Oh brother… come on Jackson lets watch TV." Tadpole nodded "glub glub glub.", and followed Ragnarok.

"I brought food to make. I hope you guys like curry." Eruka said with a smile. Everyone nodded, agreeing with her curry idea.

Crona went and helped Eruka to bring the bags of groceries inside the yellow golden cottage house. Eruka then grabbed Free hand, and she told him with a sweet voice, "Come on lets go home."

Free looked at her and grinned a sly smile and said "Yea… lets go home."

They walked home together, never letting go of each other's hands, and looked at their new family.

From the distance, Otama started to grumble his stomach, making Ragnarok yell "Hey, hurry up! I'm starving and Jackson is too!" Mizune then started to squeak "Chi, chi, chiiii!"While Crona started to head inside the cottage, climbing the porch steps, opening the door saying "I'll st-start making the food." This is a new start for Eurka and Free to make a new happy family. A beginning of a new life.

_Continue? REVIEW! thank you and good day or good night ^^_

The comment from Alice L. Editor and her profile named Forever A hunting nightmare:

**HELLLOOOOOOOOOO! This is Chabeli05s editor, Forever A Haunting Nightmare/Alice L.! Chabeli did a great job on this story and im so proud of her! :D love you all!**

**~Forever A Haunting Nightmare**

**See you in your dreams.**


	2. Chapter 2 Never Knew How to Deal with

N/A: ELLO! My fellow Reader's This is Chabeli05 It is a great Pleasure to have finally put out the next chap Now I know you guys already want to Crona and Kid LOVE already and believe me I would also beg too If I was Reviewing. Unfortunately, this chapter will not yet start the meet of Crona and KId maybe until next one or two chap sorry but it does have Death the kid and others. Now my buddies I have life yes its sucks and for me I would rather work on my story then school. Right now Im in my finals this week I have a lot of studies to do Grrrr curse school! I will one day Kaboom the school Tee hee ^-^ But I would love to say thank you all reader's for waiting for me so nicely and patiently also for more readers who are just about to read too. And not to worry My Fellow Reader's I will be working on the meet of Crona and Kid NO MATTER WHAT? OOOh! I will also would want to thank My Lovely Editor ALICE again she is the Best as Always now if you wish to know Her its in the first chapter the info about her okay ^^. And Now a Specail thank you for my little reviewers buddies to Received such Kind and Awesome Reviews from some famous Writer's that I loved to read especially from My favorites story makers ^^.

**_I DO NOT OWNED SOUL EATER OR THE CHARACTERS_** "Pout" just the story

**__¤ Warning I do not Tolerate MEANIES REVS sooooooo... yeaaaa leave a Review ^^ Tell me anything questions, Ideas or advice Thank you for Listening My reader's Buddies and Now OOON with the story! _**

Crona point of view:

Never in my life have I ever known how to deal with anything.

All my life I've been taught to live with fear of everything in the world.

That everyone wants to hurt me, and hates me for being different.

Especially for having…black blood.

Medusa says that I was her experiment. She says that if I don't accomplish on becoming a Kishin then she would dispose of me.

Every day when I was five she would ask me to kill a small little dragon that was afraid of me, just like how was I afraid of him.

I would beg Medusa for me not to kill it, but she would get angry for not obeying her orders so she would swing me inside a room that was dark and cold.

I remember what she said to me that day when I was little. _**"For being a bad child your punishment is to spend a week in the dark room." **_ With that being said, she closed the door that turned the light into darkness.

A dark room for me was my worst punishment because Ragnarok was ordered to hurt me. He would hit me hard as he could, but I knew he didn't want to but he had no choice.

When he finished and went back inside me I would be in my little corner crying, alone, and isolated from the outside.

When Medusa opened the door, she waited for me to answer her with my head hanging low, and when I lifted my head back up I would say "Look, my blood is black." I went out of the room, and the little dragon was still there, afraid, trying to attack me for the first time. I wasn't afraid anymore. I managed to kill the dragon…fear was my strength.

Medusa was satisfied. Finally I had done something right. She then said to me, "Good Crona, you are one step away to becoming a Kishin."

Now, here I am, on the ground hurt and bleeding, Medusa in front of me looking at me with looks of disgrace.

She starts to say, "Once again you have failed me, but I won't be in need of you anymore. Sixteen years of research and experiments on making you stronger, all wasted. Even making Ragnarok to have human body formed was wasteful. " Once again was about to hit me again only to finish me.

I closed my eyes and use my hands to cover myself.

Just then Ragnarok came out of me in human form and blocked her attack.

I whisper, "Ragnarok"

"Well this is a surprise. Not to mention making a big mistake" Medusa said in an angry tone.

Ragnarok then spoke, "Not this time Medusa. I won't let you hurt her again."

Medusa laughed and said, "Step aside, your making a fool of yourself. She is not useful anymore."

Ragnarok then said "I'm telling you. You won't touch my little sister."

I looked at my brother in shock, and admiring him for being brave to stand up against Medusa especially to save me.

Medusa then said, "Oh, since when have you cared for Crona?"

Ragnarok looked at her and said, "Since the day Yuma, our Father took me in and accepted me as his son."

Medusa eyes were covered, her head hanging low. She then lifted her head up and said "HOW DARE YOU TO BRING THAT UP TO ME! Very well Ragnarok then I shall kill you."

She made vector plates pointing to where he standing, ready to be shot at him.

He had to move quick. He started to move but just then one of arrow shot him in his arm, and another arrow were about to shoot him but something else blocked it.

I used my body to protect Ragnarok.

Ragnarok screamed "NOOOOO! CRONAA!"

I fall down on the ground, and Ragnarok wanted to go to me but then he was hit from Medusa once again, fainting.

Medusa started to head outside leaving, Ragnarok and I inside. She lit a match and set the house on fire.

When I woke up I couldn't move. I was too weak and in pain.

I turned my head to the right and saw my brother, who was on the ground still breathing.

In my mind, I told myself. 'He's okay I-I-I ha-ha-have to put him inside of me.'

It took me some time to use all of my energy to put my brother inside of me safe and sound, but after I finished everything went black.

I then heard a woman screaming, and then it became a sweet voice that was trying to care for me. I then said something that made her sound angry. I guess it was because I was the one thinking 'Why would someone care for me at all? I didn't deserve to be treated with such kindness.'

I didn't deserve to have people like Ragnarok, Free, Mizune, or Eurka, especially her for saving me. People that care for me, who want to help me, and want me to be happy.

Everything started after we said good bye to Eurka, and Otama Jackson dropped us at the cottage in Skull Valley.

Free yelled loud saying "Mizune! We're Home!"

Ragnarok and I started to follow Free to the yellow cottage. It was kind of yellow and faded.

We then saw Mizune coming out from the door. She started to smile and said "Chi chi chi chiii!"

Ragnarok then said "What the Heck did she say?"

Free sighed and grunted, "Hmmm, I don't know you punk. Why don't you use those stupid little brains of yours and figured it out."

Ragnarok angrily growled and says "You know for a old man like you, you sure know how to open your big mouth."

Free smiled at him saying "You know this old man can kick your little sorry ass."

Ragnarok laughed at Free and said "Then why don't you show me what you got, old geezer."

They both sent each other bad vibes of electricity. I would know. There was really was electric connecting in their eyes ready to have a fight. LITERALLY.

Just when they were about to at it they were both hit by Mizune with her two fist of fury, hitting them both in their heads.

They ended up in the ground, twitching and getting huge lumps in their heads.

Then, in unison, they got up fast and yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Mizune made an angry face and yelled "CHIII CHI chi chi chi chiiiiii chi!"

They both were confused. "HUH?"

Just then I finally had the courage to say something instead being quiet while they were all arguing. I tried talking but ended up quietly stuttering "Ex-ex-excuse m-m-mee."

No one was listening to me so I did something that I have never done with anyone before.

"Everyone p-p-please LISTEN TO ME!" For the very first time I had raised my voice, and it was the first time anyone had ever stopped to listen to me at all. Honesty I don't know how to deal with that, and I got really nervous.

Free and Ragnarok were shocked, their mouths were hanging down and looking at me with a mix of impression and fear.

I started to get a little scared, thinking if I have done something wrong. That's when I started to explain to them what Mizune was saying to them. "Sh-sh-she was saying for you to-to-to st-st-stop f-f-fighting. This day was for warm welcoming not f-f-for b-b-bunch of i-i-idiots."

Free and Ragnarok just looked at me for couple of seconds, and the next thing I know they started to laugh. It startled me and I panicked by saying "What s-so funny? Did I do something wrong?"

Free came up to me and pat me on my head with a gentle hand and said "Glad that you are getting used to not be afraid of anything or anybody. Soon you will learn to how deal with anything in the world by taking it step by step."

I stood there in shock. No one has ever been that kind or affectionate to me. Is this what they call family love? Is that how it feels?

Free then said to Mizune "Mizune, show Crona and Ragnarok around the house and their new bedrooms, okay?"

Mizune nodded and hopped with excitement, grabbing my hand and taking me into the cottage. She was really happy knowing I was going to live here from now on. I stopped her so we could wait for Ragnarok, but he waved us away and said "Go on in I'll be there in a sec." I nodded and went inside with Mizune.

Ragnarok went next to Free, standing side by side. He then spoke saying, "I thank you for saying those kind words to Crona."

Free looked at him in shock, then smiled saying, "Wow never knew you have a soft spot."

Ragnarok then said, "Don't push it old man." He grunted low.

Free laughed. "You know you and I are two people that don't take shit from anybody, and I respect that."

Ragnarok then said " Well I never had anyone who cared for me like Cronas dad did. When I was young I was alone had no one but myself. That's why I'm so tough. But the reason I am tough and somewhat mean is that people were cruel to me. It was easy for them to hurt me, but I showed them by fighting against to show that I am not afraid or weak."

Free felt the urge to give him a hug, but restrained himself. Free only said "Well, I may never be like Cronas dad, but no matter what, I want you to know that I will always be there for you if you ever need me. Maybe it wont be today or the day after that, I just want you to know you will always have a home here or wherever we are. Know that you will always be welcome with open hands."

Ragnarok looked at him and smiled.

Free then started to walk toward the little garage that was next to the cottage saying, "Well I better start painting the outside cottage."

Ragnarok then said "You need help?'

Free then start to tease him." I don't know, maybe you'll get hurt and start to cry like a big baby"

"Ha! You wish!"

Ragnarok started to help Free with the paintings and the ladder.

For the past two weeks, Crona and Ragnarok were now part of family. When Eurka arrived, she was glad that the two of them were happy about becoming a family.

When everyone was asleep, Eurka and Free were in their bedrooms ready to go to sleep themselves.

"Hey Free?" said Eruka

Free replied. "What?'

"When they arrived, did they hate being treated like part of family? You know, with making them have rooms and stuff like that."

Free looked at his sweetheart saying, "No they didn't. They were happy about the idea of being a family. You know why?"

"Why?" said Eruka with Curiosity

"Because you showed them that life can be beautiful for them. To at least to be happy and to enjoy your life with the people that love you and care for you. That's why you are the part of my life that makes it so beautiful."

Eruka smiled at him and kissed him, and with that they both fell asleep happily.

_**Meanwhile **_

In Death City, everyone was starting to rebuild buildings, houses, stores and other structures that were destroyed. At the school DWMA, everyone also started to clean up the destruction and start building again.

Inside the nursing room hospital, Mira Nygus was checking on Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, and Death the Kid that battled, especially Maka and Soul while they all were asleep.

Just then Spirit came barging in yelling, "MY SWEET WITTLE MAKAAA!" running to hold his daughter, he was then hit in the face with a clipboard by Mira, saying "Don't YOU EVER READ!" She pointed at the sign saying **"QUIET! NO LOUD SOUNDS."**

Spirit pouted his face that was all red because of the clipboard.

Just then, Stein and Marie came in. "Its morning and you already got a slap in the face" said Stein, making a playful smile followed by giggles from Marie.

Spirit started to growl saying in angry whispers "What are you doing here?"

Stein pulled his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "I came to see how everyone was doing. It seems that everyone is still resting."

Marie then said, "I was on my way here to see how they were all doing too, and I brought them some delicious food for them to eat."

Just then someone was awoken by the smells of food, and it happened to be cute Patti. She jumped off of the bed, running up to the food and said in happiness "MMMM! I knew I smelled yummy food!"

Mira went up to Patti to see if she was healing. "Well you seem to be recovering fast, but you still have to lay down in the bed for the day."

She pushed Patti in the direction of the bed. "In the meantime, please stay in your bed while Marie starts getting the food ready for you, okay?"

Patti raised her hand into a salute, she then giggled saying "OOOKAAAY!."

When Patti got her food, everyone started to awake from a long rest of recovering. "Aaaaah… morning sis" said Liz while stretching her arms. Patti smiled and said, "Morning big sis. Hungry?"

Liz looked at the food and she made an admiring expression "MMMMMM, looks good!" She then started to gobble down her food.

Tsubaki woke up and got out of her bed, saying good morning to everyone, and went to stand beside of her meister, who was awake, gobbling all of his food into his mouth like a hungry bear. Black Star then stopped and gave food to Tsubaki, telling her "You should eat Tsubaki. A God like me needs his weapon to be STRONG!" Tsubaki smiled. She was glad that Black Star was okay, and she then started to eat too.

All of a sudden, Death the Kid woke up and was getting annoyed with the medical supply cabinets and how it was not symmetrical. He couldn't help it and started running to each cabinet and started organizing them. "HAAAAA! FINALLY! PERFECT SYMMETRY." He said with full achievement.

"Kid, please go back to your bed." Mira said while sweat dropping. "I was just trying to make it look more symmetrical…" He said, walking back to his bed.

Soul then yawned really loudly "What did I miss?", still half asleep. He then was surprised by Blair who jumped from the window, from a cat form into her sexy human body which made all the boys in the nurses to have a nosebleed except Stein, because he is too much of a gentleman.

Blair was on top of Soul, straddling him. "Soul! Are you okay my little weapon boy?" She said with love in her voice. Soul was yelling at her. "GET OFF ME NOT COOL!"

She got off of him then Spirit began to flirt with Blair by saying silly things. "You can cure me and comfort me with YOUR LOOOVVEEEE!" MAKA CHOP! -Thud- With that, Spirit was on ground twitching and bleeding.

Maka gave angry grunt saying "When you visit someone in the nurse, you don't start flirts inside the hospital you dirty perverted old man!"

Spirit was pouting saying "My wittle Maka, do you really have to hit so hard?" rubbing the big lump on his head.

Everyone was laughing, smiling, talking, and they were happy to see that one another were okay.

Just then, Sid came in and greeted everyone. "Good Morning!" He then started to walk toward Stein, Marie, and Spirit saying "Shinigami-sama wished for you three come to the Death Room immediately."

Spirit looked at him and asked "What is it about?" Sid turned around and left the nurses office without saying anything else.

The three looked at each other

Then Stein said "I guess we have to go and find out." The three said their goodbyes to the students and headed off to Death room.

Maka was curious, "I wonder why Shinigami-sama needed to see them so urgently…" She turned around and looked at Kid, and he was looking at the doorway where the three left.

In Kids mind he was asking, 'Father…whats going on?'

To Be Continue.

Review!

Specials Thanks To:

CrazyAnime3: Dont Know you or what Gender hee hee but Thank you for your reviews Knowing it came from someone with no profile I dont care I love your reviews I made me happy for being my first review ^^ Sent you Lots Of Love and keep reading on! ^-^

Purple bloodyrose: Thank you for reviewing just want you to know Honor to have a famous writer like you to be my second rev when I saw it was from you. Made me smile for the whole day that I couldnt stop ^^ THANK YOU! Especially since your from the UK from another country happy to know people would read my story from far away ^^

Mrs. Sippi: Yet another famous writer Thank you I'd enjoy reading your reviews from you Thank you for your kindness and make me cheery ^^And reading your cute stories ^-^

Sitakazukin: OMG Thank you for reviewing I always am soooo happy to have a review response from you now its my Turned Hee hee ^^ Just want to send You an Anime Big HUG ^-^

Thank YOU ALL MY READER'S BUDDIES I RECOMMEND EVERYONE READERS AND REVIEWERS TO READ EACH OTHERS STORIES CAUSE EVERYONE HAS THEIR UNIQUE WAY TO WRITE STORIES ^^

With love Chabeli


	3. Chapter 3 Death Room

_**Hi guys I know it's been Awhile since I last updated haaaaaa it okay if you hate me now but I wanted to be perfect but making something perfect isn't easy. I have to be honest I am a Horrible writer/ Story Teller. Anyway here is chapter 3 hope you Readers Enjoy ^^ Again I am Sooo sorry. **_

**_****Warning: I do not tolerate meanies so you don't like don't read it. Okay Have Nice Day or Night **

_**At the Death Room**_

When the three arrived at the Death Room big door Yumi Azusa was already there waiting for them.

"Well finally you guys show up" she said it in a grumpy way.

Spirit then said "What are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be heading back to crazy town by now?" He smiled sly to her making joke.

Yumi looked up lifted her glasses that reflected by light shine and says"What was that you say? You old ugly Dirty Man HOE!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"Spirited started to yell angrily.

Both started to argue with each other. While Marie and Stein just stand and watched the whole scene.

Then Sid open the door for them to come in as they walked in everyone was shocked to see Grand leader of the witches Mabaa with her two followers behind her in the room of Shinigami-sama.

Spirit then yelled"LORD DEATH! SIR! Do you want us to capture her and her witches" everyone prepared to strike.

Shinigami then spoke while putting up his hand saying "no Spirit that won't be necessary she is a guest" everyone was shocked.

Then Mabaa started to speak "Humph your weapon sure has a big mouth of his owned" she said in a low woman talk.

Shinigami turned and told her "Sorry for his rudeness but I promise you he is a charmer once you get to know him" Shinigami cheerfully says.

Everyone was confused and was in shocked with their mouths dropped down.

Then Stein steps up to ask "what's the meaning of us being here Lord Death" when he looked up Mabaa had a shocked expression she started to walk up to Stein.

Now facing each other she smiled from under her scarf jacket like saying "Wow you don't look that much different from your younger brother" she said in deep voice.

Everyone in the room yelled in shock "WHAT! STEIN HAS A BROTHER!"

Spirit started to freak out and out of his mind saying "No that's not true there can't be two crazy one like him nooooo!" He said terrified at the idea of two Stein.

Stein looked at her in a serious expression he then smile into a crazy madness "Well then you should know that he died sixteen years ago" he said in a tone of calmness.

Mabaa looked at him saying "Yes I know but you found out until what? Last year when someone had finally contact you and told you" she said it in angry tone kind of way.

"In fact I do remember that Yuma send you letters almost every day but he always got his letters back that was supposed to be read but I guess you didn't think it was important did you?"

Stein head was down covering his eyes from his hair hanging down "Are you trying to make a point or…would you like me to DISSECT you to shut your mouth" he said it while turning his iron screw from his head looking up.

Then one of the witch followers was about to charge at him but Mabaa gave them signed to stand down.

She then says "I'm not here to fight Stein I'm here to talk to Shinigami-sama which I have finished so I'll be off."

When she was about to leave she then remember something she open her jacket coat and took out a pile of mail envelops to give it to Stein "here these are from your brother he wanted me to give it to you." She handed to him to his hand.

With that been told she said to Shinigami-sama "Good bye for now until the time has come."

She then walked in the center with her followers behind her and pulled out her lace jacket around them and disappeared.

In the Death Room everyone was dead silence.

Shinigami then started to speak "Now I know you all have a lot question about what just happened. So let me explain" Everyone nodded excepted Stein who was looking at the mails in his hand.

Shinigami-sama starts to talk "Well as all of you know we have been enemies with witches for many centuries years ago. Thus makes us to not get along with them so well. But today was different today our enemies is our friend"

Everyone says "HUH?"

Spirit then said to him" Wait a minute Lord Death we been their enemies for many years ago and now all of sudden we are now suppose be friends."

Marie also stepped to have a word "I agree with Spirit Why now all of the sudden Lord Death?"

Lord Death was quiet then he started to speak in the serious tone "The book of Eibon has been stolen."

With that been told everyone in the room were shocked and started too talked loud.

Yuni spoke up loud in surprise "What! That's impossible the book was protected with a powerful traps and magic no one would not pass this obstacles without coming out of any scratch."

Lord Death spoke up "You're correct Azusa that is why our investigator discovered this at the place where the book of Eibon was hidden." Shinigami showed in the mirror the place was trashed and there was a mark of the symbol of the Kishin looked like eyes.

Marie says out loud "Are you saying that another Kishin stolen the book?"

Then Stein stepped up to look closer and says "Not just a Kishin it was a Collector."

Everyone in the room was shocked of what Stein says.

"A collector? You mean it was a witch?" Says Marie

"Not just any kind of Witch a human who has the sorcerer power of light and dark." Says Stein

Then Spirit speaks up saying "Hold on Stein there are no such human that has that kind of power."

Stein then says "There was one a man who was a witch."

Spirit look at Stein denying saying "That's impossible. Even if that was true the witch's wouldn't even accepted any men's in their academy or in their witch community. Right, Lord Death."

Lord Death just looked at him in silent.

"Or Am I'm Wrong?" asked Spirit quizzically.

Shingami spoke finally "No you are correct Spirit that witches do not want males. But do you know why?"

He waited for a respond then says "Many century ago before Mabaa became the Grand witch the old leader of the Grand Witches was Lima she was considered one of the most powerful witches in the past because she had light power of a Dragon which is the most powerful species symbol in the whole world she was a Helix the angel of light which was very rare power to have. But then she met a human man and fell in love even though it was forbidden but by the time she stepped in line to be the next Grand leader she announced that she was carrying a baby. At that time all witches would be fine having a child but only mate with human's men's. Lima have mate with a human man but this man wasn't human he was a Kishin with dark powers of shadow snake eyes… a demon God."

Everyone in the room we're shock and in shiver to hear this except Stein who was quiet wandering off in his mind looking sad. Marie notice Stein looking sad from distantly.

Shinigami-sama continues "When she delivered her baby the baby was a boy. When all the witches find out about Lima son they were at first refuse to have a male child be part of the Academy Of witches Or the witch community. But since Lima was the grand Witch she told all the witches that she refuse for her son to be an outcast. That's when she had all the witches to accept her son like they would accept any other child daughters. Her son was taught to learn the white and dark power. When he was growing up he was treated harshly, unjustly, and was brutal attack by other witches when he was a child. The day when he was skilled with his powers and being the first male graduate he started to study about Reapers, weapons, and Meister. That's when he started to study the book of Eibon learning the powers and what it contains the book. It was then he started to do experiments to see if dark powers collecting can turn anyone strong every experiment were failures. When he was discovered by his mother Lima told him to stop with his experiments he went mad and killed his mother. When the witches discovered Lima was killed they went after him he was then captured and was punished by taking his powers turning him into a human and banished him from the witches' community. Now the son of Lima is back he has the book of Eibon and with that he has powers to summon anything or suck any powers to his collections."

Spirit had serious face saying "So we are now friends with the witches because we are now fighting this enemy that literally has the power to become really strong."

Marie then asked Lord Death "Excuse me Lord Death but what is Lima Son named?"

Shingami respond "His name is Noah (Greed) now I been told that he looking for an item from the witch territory that Lima had hidden because it was too much powerful to have"

Yuni then spoke asking "Does Mabaa knows where it is?"

Shinigami says "Yes in fact she will try to send her right hand to change the location of the item she fears that Noah next target would be her Witch Academy School. She will call me or sent a message when Noah appears. In the meantime I want everyone to be prepared when the time has come."

Everyone in Unison says "Yes, Lord Death."

Yuni then asked "Should we tell the students about this situation."

Shinigami spoke "No not now let's wait until something happen then we'll tell them. For now I want everyone to be rest and not make them be worried now that we have peace again especially Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki. I thanked you all for listening and coming here for today. Now you may dismiss."

Everyone nodded and started to head out of the room. But then Stein was asked to wait by Shingami saying "Oh Stein could you stay I want to talked you okaay?"

Stein waited till it was just him and Lord Death alone. When everyone had left Shinigami started to say"Stein I want you to have the rest of the day off." Stein look at Lord Death confused face. He didn't know why Shinigami was doing this for him. Then Shinigami-sama spoke saying "I know you don't want to read the letters of your brother but I think you should read the letters for your owned good."

Stein started to speak"Lord Death I know your concerned about me of how I feel but I honesty am perfectly fine."

He started look at Shinigami-sama just then BOING! PUMP! "REAPER CHOP!" Said Shinigami hitting Stein.

Stein now had sizzling 'TSsssssss' with smoke coming out on his head.

He looked at Lord Death trying to understand why he got of chop because he was all shock for being hit for the first time and stand there like he had just seen a ghost.

Then Shinigami starts to say "Stein you have just receive a Reaper Chop thus by not obeying my order for you to have day off but for being Metal Head Dummy for refusing to read the letters. Now I expect for you to be all better tomorrow by reading those letter giving you this one chance for you to get into your senses and to have those feelings you have inside out. All righty then you should go on now and enjoy your only break Bye bye!" He told him while pushing him to the door and out of Death Room.

Stein stand there looking straight he then started to laugh and smile saying "Hahahaha well I guess I should go home and take the time to read." He walked toward the hallway the end of bright light to then disappear.


	4. Chapter 4 Yuma and The Great Pharos

**Hello this is Chabeli05 just want to thank all of my readers for reading my sucky story. And for being so so so patient with me. Thank you. Anyway here is chapter 4 Enjoy ^^.**

**_O Warning I don't tolerate means reviews. Don't like it then don't read it. Okay ^^ have a nice day ^^ **

**Do Not Own Soul Eater** just the story and OC.

**Stein Place:**

Stein have just arrived home he puts the pile of letters at the coffee table. He sat on the couch resting from a long day. He sat back and looks up at the ceiling of his house, thinking 'It's been sixteen years….since I last saw….my brother.'

_**Flashback:**_

"Yuma!" says Stein calling him running to him where he was sitting. He was at the tip of hills sitting on the grass viewing a park, and the City horizon.

Yuma had dark pink hair short almost like Stein's but little more short, his skin was white pale, and he had dark blue eyes.

"Hey bro." says Yuma smiling.

Stein bends down and sits next to him "Hey why did you left? The festival is going to start pretty soon. We should be there already." He looked at Yuma face looking sad and down.

They sat there quietly in silence.

"So anything you want to talk about." He asked while taking out cigarettes from his lab coat.

Yuma pull his knees to his chest thinking really hard. He then spoke saying "Stein… What am I?"

Stein looked confused at his question. "What?"

"What am I? What kind of specie I am?" He says while starring down at the grass picking the grass.

"You do realize by saying specie your actually saying that you are a type of animal." Says Stein blowing a cigarette.

Yuma made a mad pout saying "I KNOW WHAT I SAID! Che…What I'm trying to say is? Am I human?"

Now Stein look at Yuma even more confused but when he looked at him looking like he needed to know if he was just thinking nonsense or not.

Stein then respond saying "Well of course your human you dobe. Why asking such a dumb question."

Yuma again look down saying "It just…I sometime feel like I don't belong here or anywhere."

"What do you mean?"

Yuma look at his brother in his eyes "It's like I'm not supposed to be here at DWMA, I'm not supposed to be a meister, or demon weapon. Not even being a normal human being."

"What are you talking about? You're Yuma a student at the academy and my brother. Now stop with your crazy thoughts." Says Stein getting mad.

"I'm serious Stein and you know very well that I'm different then other people. Because of my powers." Says Yuma whispering.

Which was true Yuma has a power to literally drained someone energy or even souls. Heck he can take their energies they use and use it against them. Is something that Yuma can't control it and that he was consider a dangerous person but Lord Death understood that he didn't mean to..

"Stein I'm leaving Death city tonight. I'm going to find out what I am or who I am."

Stein was shock but mostly sad knowing his brother is leaving. "Well I guess you made your mind up for me to even stop you."

"Pretty much." Says Yuma

"Where are you heading?" asked Stein

"I don't know but I'll find out somehow. Is where the road takes me really? And just to not make you worry I'll send letters to you." He says looking at Stein with a small smile.

Stein couldn't help but to chuckle. He knew what his brother was doing was the Dumbest idea in the whole world. But something told him to let him he needs to find out who he is. Without any hesitation Stein throw his cigarette.

"Well, since this is the last you're here I guess we should do something together one last time." Says Stein smiling at him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He says with excitement.

Yuma smiled saying "Hmm you're not suggesting to go to the festival are you?"

"Yes" respond Stein

"Then LET'S GO!" Says Yuma getting up happily.

As they walked to the festival Stein told Yuma "Just promise me that you'll come back to visit in pieces."

"HA! I will but only if you don't dissect any living last species that are about to be extinct. I'll be back don't worry."

_**END OF Flashback**_

And that was the last day we spent together.

"Haaaaaa" he signed getting frustrated.

He then looked at the letters the last letter he read was when Yuma decided to married …a Witch.

He remembers how he called him telling him that marrying a witch was the biggest mistakes. He was angry the fact that a witch made his brother fall in love with. But Yuma respond was something that made both of them break their bonds forever.

_**Flashback:**_

"Yuma your making a big mistake by marrying a WITCH! She will use you and end of breaking your heart."

Just as he was continuing Yuma stopped him saying "How do you know?"

"What?"

"How do you know? If, you haven't even met her." Says Yuma

Stein grunt saying "Because all witches are the same. They're liars, evil, malice, and cruel"

Yuma respond saying "Not all of them are like that. At least Not Medusa."

'So, that's the witch name…Medusa.'

"Yuma you're making a mistake. Think about your future you DOBE! She will ruin your life."

Yuma made a signed "You know I thought that you would understand me and support me bro. I guess I was wrong. Listen Stein I'm going to married her and there is no one to change my mind. I only ask you to be happy for me and be there for me."

"I can't Yuma. I won't accept her with open arm." Says Stein with an angry expression.

Yuma stay quiet. He was hurt that fact that his only brother will never accept the person he loved so much in the world.

"Then I guess this is good bye." He says whispering low.

_**Flash End:**_

Stein started to feel sadness knowing that his brother was getting married and he didn't went to the ceremony. He looked at a picture of him and his brother together smiling. A tear escape from his eyes and that he regrets it. If only he was there in his brother life maybe…he would still be alive. He wished he could take everything back.

But the only thing he could do was to at least read his last letters from his brother. And that's what he did.

_**In Witch Territory**_

Mabaa had come back with her two witches followers.

Mabaa spoke saying "Well that was a nice chat."

Then one of the witches with a crimson hood cape uncovers herself she had long red straight hair that was pulled in a pony tail. She wore a black butterfly dress that had symbol of Fire with tights poka dots that can see through the legs and black flat ankle boots.

"The nerve of that iron metal freak." She said in angry low voice.

"Be nice Seeya that is Yuma half brother you're talking about." Said Mabaa.

Seeya replied saying "I can't believe he's Yuma brother for a guy who hasn't been there for him or care to visit at least. People like him just tick me off."

The second witch finally spoke she had brown curly hair short wearing a blue ribbon as a headband. She wore a blue and white scoop neck dress sweater with blue opaque tights, wearing blue converse. And was shorter then Seeya.

"Tee hee you wanted to beat him up didn't you sis." She said it in a child young voice.

Seeya respond to her younger sister Mo-Mo "OF COURSE I wanted to and I would if Mabaa let me.

Mabaa look at Seeya saying "We need to keep peace with them Seeya and you already know why."

Seeya nod yes understanding saying "Yea I know, I know, we need their help because the book of Eibon had been stolen making us witches not strong enough to encounter unless…" she was then interrupted from Mo-Mo saying "Unless we work together as a team right Mabaa." She says smiling.

Mabaa says "Exactly so please when the time has come be nice to them."

Seeya crossed her arms and saying "I don't do nice." She says it in low voice.

Her sister started to say "Is true Seeya doesn't play nice." She says giggling.

"Both of you better behave or I'll tell Juna to give you two a lesson." Said Mabaa with threaten voice.

Both of them jolt unison saying "No thank you."

Then someone knock on the door asking is she could come in. Mabaa says" come in" and it was her assistant saying that her right hand had arrive from her mission.

"Very well please tell her to come to the room." She said to her assistant. She nod and bow leaving to go to the right hand.

Seeya was surprise of Mabaa right hand arriving so soon from her mission. She started to say "That was fast she already finished the search in that area."

Mabaa was sitting in a chair by the window curtain viewing the sunny afternoons saying "Well you know Juna she does her job quite serious and fast."

Then they all heard a knock Mabaa yelled "Come in."

In came from the door to the room was her right hand Juna Frog with her short silver hair with bangs. She was wearing black hat, orange dress collar with short sleeves, and a removable black braided belt with turquoise pointelle tights with black boots.

Seeya and Mo-Mo greet Juna saying together "Welcome back."

Juna look up showing her turquoise eyes she smile and went to hug the two of them "HEEEEY You two so what's up? What's been happening? Anything new?" she said with cheerful voice.

"Nothing much." Said Seeya

"Hi Juna we miss you these past weeks." Said Mo-Mo.

Juna smile and says "I know it's been quite busy days. And I'm pooped."

Mabaa then told Seeya and Mo-Mo saying "You two go do your other duties I need to talk to Juna alone."

The two bows to the head mistress walked out the two big doors and close the door behind them.

Juna bow to Mabaa and says "So how did the meeting go." She asked calmly while taking a seat across from Mabaa.

Mabaa answered saying "It went well with Lord Death but when his staff member came they were about to charge at me."

Juna made low laughed saying "Ha they would do that so what happened then?" she asked.

"Well Lord Death and I made an agreement of helping each other when the time has come." Said Mabaa.

"That's great news now we just need to find him." She says in tone of disappointing.

"Did you find anything?" asked Mabaa.

"No all we found is bricks that were damage. And I didn't sense anything is like he didn't exist." Said Juna.

Mabaa then got up and walked to the window looking the view outside of her window.

Then she says to Juna "Juna I need you take something away from the witch territory before the arrival of Noah. And you must leave by tonight I fear that the more it's here the more danger to our witch community." She looked at Juna with solemn eyes.

Juna can see how her head Mistress was serious even she knew that.

Juna asked "What do you mean by it's being here?"

Mabaa turned back to the window and she grabbed the curtains to close it shut.

When she walked to the doors to put locks on them and started speak "For pass Centuries our pass leaders had created a power…a power that was never met to use anything else but to help in a cast of disaster. But unfortunately we have used that power for greed."

Juna spoke asking "This power? You're talking about has anyone ever used it."

Mabaa then opened a secret hidden stairs that was from behind a secret wall passage by press of a wall.

In Juna mind 'Woah I didn't sense any use of power magic in here.'

Mabaa look at Juna shock expression then signal here to follow her. On the way down Mabaa says "You must be wondering how is that you didn't sense this magic."

"Well it's seems to me that you have a good reason to hide such a secret room from everyone even from me." Says Juna.

Mabaa laughed "Heh believe me Juna this room is one of the places I would never wanted to open or even to have it."

Juna asked "Than why have it? Why not eliminate this room?"

"It's not that simple… Aaah here we are." Says Mabaa facing a wall.

"Uuumm there nothing there Mistress?"

"Oh there is you just have to look at the right spot." After she says that Mabaa one eye glow bright making the wall to shine a symbol.

It was circle with a dragon wing in the middle it open a door into a room that had a long stone bridge to the middle of a light that was shining down on a dark black small box with the same dragon wing symbol.

Mabaa and Juna walked across the bridge to the box. Juna then asked "Mabaa that symbol? Is that..." as she was about say Mabaa talked saying "The symbol of Lima… Yes it is Juna.

As she grabbed the box from the stand turning to Juna and opening the box showing a pendant necklace that was circle with a black gem that shines.

"This is was Lima darkest secret a black powers magic Pharos the dark angel dragon."

Juna jolted back suddenly started to feel fear jump away from Mabaa because the box "Hold on you mean to tell me that after 500 hundred years that such power still exist and you didn't tell me this WHOLE TIME!"

"Yes it is why I finally telling you now." She says calmly.

Juna was trembling saying "But Mabaa I thought this power was destroys by Grand witch Lima herself how is it is still..?"

"Well that because Lima didn't destroy it she kept it and hidden here where no one could ever use it even me her own right hand."

Juna was surprise to hear that Grand Mistress Mabaa was Lima right hand. "You were Lima right hand?"

"Yes and she was an extraordinary witch until she fell in love with a Demon god and give birth to an evil child."

"Wait back then the counsel still exited didn't they still wanted that power" asked Juna

"Yes, but no one has never ever control this strong power not even Lima." Says Mabaa.

"Pharos as its name himself…."

"Uh Mabaa I probably didn't hear you correctly did you say it name himself."

"Indeed that is what the Mistress say you scrawny shrimp." Says an unknown male voice coming from the box.

"Uwaaa is it me or did I hear the necklace called me Scrawny Shrimp." Asked Juna confused.

"Nooo it was your conscious speaking of course it was me you ugly girl." Says the necklace giving attitude to Juna.

"Hey who are you calling UGLY GIRL!" says Juna getting angry at the piece old necklace.

Mabaa spoke saying "Hello Pharos how happy of you to join us on our conversations."

"Hello Mabaa it been a long time since we last talked."

"Yes it has but before we catch up… Juna this is Pharos. Pharos this is Juna my right hand." Says Mabaa smiling behind her scarf clothes introducing.

Juna was in shock and mix of annoyed of this awkward introductions. "Uuum Hello?"

"This is your right hand and here I thought she was some sad ugly girl."

"GRRRRR well at least I'm not an old ugly piece of junk necklace that no one would ever wear." Says Juna trying to be bold.

"If I were you I would eternally hide under a rock for the rest of my life." Says Pharos.

"HA well at least I have body to move around unlike you who can just stay in that old rusty box."

"I rather be a necklace than have an old lady body."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD LADY?"

They both growl until Mabaa spoke loud saying "You Two better get acquainted or I SWEAR I'll turned both of you into A BUG to squish both of you."

Pharos and Juna jolted in fear of Mabaa.

"Now then Pharos I'm sure you already know why we're here."

Pharos talked saying "Yes it appears that the Book of Eibon has been taken by the name of Noah the son of Lima the last Grand witch. Making him more powerful enough to take any powers as he desires to destroy the world and maybe the humanity of all souls."

Juna stare at him impressed at how much he knows saying "Wow for a powerful necklace you sure know everything real fast."

"It's my job to know everything but enough about me Mabaa I have sense a power …a power of white power of light." He says with a serious tone.

Mabaa eye went wide saying "Are you sure you sense that such power."

"Yes but this sense is much greater whoever has it is indeed eligible to be my keep holder to have my powers."

Juna then interrupts "Excuse me but what power you guys are talking about?"

They both respond saying "The Helix power."

"Helix Power? You mean the angel of light power? But I thought only the ones with symbol of dragon could only have it that power and so far there hasn't been one."

"Well its seems whoever it is. Seem not have realize such power yet so we must go find this person immediately before is too late." Says Pharos with determine.

"Now that Noah is back and with book of Eibon he will come after Pharos for it beholds such great powers. Juna I want you to help Pharos to find this chosen one to protect them from harm. Understand?" Maaba says with her one eyes looking at Juna with full trust.

Juna respond saying "Yes Grand Mistress I will do as you ask."

"Good you will both depart tonight. Make sure you stay out of sight I will sent someone to meet you at Crest lake they will help you along the way."

With the plan in set to get out of witch territory and to find the chosen one the mission will be dangerous knowing Noah minions can be close by.

The Night had fallen the moon was out smiling blood falling down shining bright. Juna had just left the Maaba Academy from the back leading through the forest.

Juna look around to see if there was no one around she had her cape hooded on covering her face. While Pharos is in her bag safe and sound. She had walked through the forest until they reach to Crest Lake which was where the witch territory ended.

"Okay Pharos here we are." Juna says while taking him out for her bag opening him up.

"It's about time Old Lady!" Pharos says with attitude.

Juna veins pop out "Grrrrrr call me that again and you will know who JUNA FROG!" she says while forming green form in her one hand.

Then Juna was stopped by two people "Juna I wouldn't do that if I were you although it would be hilarious to watch." It was Seeya leaning on a tree.

Juna face turned back saying "Seeya what are you doing here? Did you follow me?" then someone took the box out of her hand it was of course Mo-mo

"Juna-san that's a bad thing to do you know better than to hit the great powerful Pharos… Are you okay Mr. Pharos sir." Asked Mo-mo respectfully.

Juna face palm asking "what you two doing here?"

Seeya move away from the tree "Me and Mo-mo came to help you and to protect both of you."

Mo-mo also responds saying "Yeaa Mistress told us to help you Juna-san and here we are."

Juna was crouched down holding her knees pouting "Out of all the witches in the community she had to pick you two."

"Hey! Consider yourself lucky that we were available." Says Seeya.

"Anyway let's get going the sun will come up soon and we still haven't even moved."

Juna got up went up to Pharos.

"Alright Mr. Rusty tell us where this chosen one is?"

Pharos responds saying "I don't know the location is exactly…but I can describe it."

"It's a place where there are lots of trees, flowers, and there is a wide open field. In the field there's a cottage it's yellow and it has lots shapes of flowers. Also is near the mountains."

Seeya and Mo-mo were thinking is there was such a place. Then Juna asked Pharos "This cottage did it had a porch with a red rug?"

Pharos was shock of Juna "Yeah, how did you know?"

Juna face turned a little sad smile "Let's just say it was a hunch." She lied.

Seeya was getting impatient "So what are we waiting for? Let's get moving before its morning."

"Right lets go." Says Juna

_To Be Continue..._


	5. Chapter 5 Noah

**Hello my fellow readers Holy crap it's been awhile since I post I'm very sorry but here is Ch 5 Noah **

"Uuuuggghhh! Are we there yet?" Asked Seeya getting tired walking in the forest.

"For the twentieth time Seeya not yet! We still need to get to the tip of those two mountains until we get there." Said Juna.

"Maybe if we use our magic to just get to the tip of the mountain we would get there a lot faster." Said Seeya.

"Ooouuu good idea Sis I can finally use my new spells of flying." Said Mo-Mo preparing to cast a spell.

Until Juna yell saying "No! We're not going to use our magic. Remember what Mabaa says Noah has the book of Eibon meaning he can use it to find us easily if we are using our power. So no using our powers until we get to the chosen one." Said Juna.

Seeya and Mo-Mo complain saying "Aaawwww Sucks."

As they kept walking up Pharos spoke saying "For Old Lady you sure know how to take control of those two."

As he was on Juna neck that she decided to wear him till they get there.

Juna looked at the two running ahead racing each other. "Well it's my job I am Mabaa right hand. It's my duty to protect and serve our Mistress." She said.

Pharos was pretty amaze at her respond. Not a lot of people answer with such honesty.

Just then Juna started to ask him "Sooo…I have a question to ask you if you don't mind?"

Even though Pharos didn't like much being asked she let her anyway.

"What is your question?" He asked.

Juna hesitated but went for it "D-Did you use to be a human or something else?"

It was quiet for a second as Juna continued to walk up. Pharos started to talk "Yes I was once a normal human as you say. I once had a beautiful wife and had a family." He said with a tint of sorrow.

Juna couldn't help but notice his tone of sadness. "W-What happen?" she asked.

Pharos breathed heavily saying "Like any normal human face everyday to survive and to live. Sacrifice must be made" He starts explained. "Long before you we're even born. There once was a clan called The Makota's. These people were known for holding such great powers of lights. Called the power of Helix. They were braved, and respectable people I should know I were one of them."

"Whoa hold up. You're saying that you were one of the most powerful clans that in which the witches once worship them. Because of their unbelievable magic's and spell's." she said with such shock. As she stopped for a moment to process what she just heard.

"Yes now if you don't mind to not interrupt me." He said getting angry.

Juna continue walking saying "S-s-sorry do continue."

Pharos gave a sigh and continues on with his story.

"In that time we were what all society called the peace keepers. Balancing the good and keeping the evil from ever spreading. Our leader Rasta Makota was summon in a meeting that surprise him from the grand witch Ru-chaa and Lord Death two side that were enemies. But they had a very good reason to ask of him to come. For they have found something that weren't supposed to be discovered nor awaken. The demon snake eye.

"What is that? Is it a type of kishin or is it genetics gone wrong experiment type?" Asked Juna

"No… it's an evil plague that can make a soul turn into ashes. It's seeks for power far greater than you can imagine. It can maleficent into something or someone. . It can control your mind, eyes, heart, and even your inner soul. And no matter what you do…No matter how hard you try to destroy it. It can never be destroy. Even when someone sacrifices to sealed it. It can never be stopped once it starts to take forms into a body."

"And the only way to stopped this from happening is to find the chosen as soon as possible. Before Noah use the power to reawaken the dark plague."

"Precisely…" he responds...

"Well let's get to it then! Don't worry Pharos. We will find the chosen one and stop Noah from ever releasing such evil. So have faith okay." Juna smiled and started to get to the tip of the mountain.

Pharos smiled as he watched her with such determine. 'Perhaps … but it will be challenging.'

As the sun went up and smiled in full shine. Mabaa decided to walk to Black Willow forest for she didn't get any sleep since the departure of Juna and the others.

Just as she was crossing a bridge she stopped right on her tracks.

"I know you're there. Why don't you come out and show yourself…Noah."

As soon she called out his name a glass dagger was thrown at her. But little did they know she had already plan ahead. As the dagger shot her she disappeared what was left was her coat cape.

"Ha ha ha … you haven't changed a bit Mabaa-Kun."

As he turned around gave a sinister grin at the Grand Witch floating on her circular black button in the air.

"Hello Noah…What took you so long did you got lost again on the way?" she asked smiling

They both stare at each other for a long time. Each time felt like the silence was going to devour each other soul.

"I had trouble on the way…" he said with a tone. As he snapped his finger two black figures appeared behind him dragging bodies and putting in front of Mabaa. They were soldiers and witches from the entrance guarding the supposed secret power. Mabaa look at the beaten bodies clenching her fist, and then glared at Noah with eyes that were ready to kill.

"But clearly I've manage to get it out of the way. Just, in time for our little reunion." He said as he signals his two minions away.

"My Mabaa you look so beautiful it's like you haven't age at all." He said in enthusiastic tone.

"Why it's like I was reborn again…only it's seems that I'd too have change a bit." He smiled.

Mabaa gave Noah a disgusting anger look. She then started to whisper something chanting. "Espirutus Nights crows Kiro I've summon you." Just then a chibi small demon reaper appeared in front of her floating with short hair half was white and the other was black wearing a feathers dress of half black and white.

"You summon me mi Lady." Said the unknown chibi girl.

"It's time Kiro you know what to do." She said as she open a small portal. "Now go"

"Hai." She said as she bowed and disappeared into the portal.

Just then Mabaa wavelengths increases to maximum making the ground tremble. Making her one eye glowed bright. She then started to formed hundreds of black and white crows as they appeared starting to make croaked 'caw, caw' forming into spears.

As Noah stand there and watch as he was now surrounded of white and black's crow's spears. "Heh well it's seems to me that you have a lot of surprising tricks in your sleeves." He said as he looked around observing.

"Yet sadly I have no time to see new tricks." Said Noah.

Just then Noah felt a sting in his neck he gave a wicked smile. Knowing exactly well what he received a spell that would make his body to not be able to move. His neck had Mabaa symbol.

"Sorry Noah but I'm afraid you've run out of time to see." Said Mabaa. As she pointed to him whispered 'Wings spears'

One by one every spear went towards to Noah hitting him directly.

Covering his whole body just as Mabaa floated down in the ground. Hoping it was over but she knew in her gut that it was far from over. Just then she felt a strong force of air blowing in her direction as the dust cleared she saw Noah wavelength expanding growing bigger and bigger.

Her face was in full fear and tense. 'Impossible how is he…'

Just then a long black blade stretched out of nowhere hitting at Mabaa directly at her arms. Making her fall downed on her knee. She looked up in pain and saw it was blade of hook glowing black shadow she had never seen such weapon or such magic spell before. As she was trying to get it off it give her a big stun of electric wave all through her body.

She yelled in pain. As it stopped stunning her body she became numb she couldn't move.

"Oh Mabaa senpai I wouldn't try to take that off if I were you. Especially, when it's sucking all of your beautiful soul for me to keep. After of course you tell me where is that beautiful right hand run off to. With my exquisite power that my dear oh so mother kept from everyone to all to herself" Said Noah as he walked to her by the blade.

Mabaa head was low but she started to form a smile in her face and started to snickered.

"Heh hehahaha hahaha Haaaa Noah your always thinking you were soooo special but you always forget that you were nothing but a piece of dolly that no one ever wanted to play " She said lifting her head up.

"But then again I like that old dolly he was kind and had potential in the Witch Community. But now he's a piece of shit killing everyone to gained power." She said.

Noah was right up to her face and pushed the blade deeper in her arm. He smiled getting the pleasure of Mabaa face in pain.

'AAAAAAAHHHH!' She screamed.

"Heh oh Mabaa your still talking about the old me. The one who was kicked, beat, and mercilessly was hit with a rock every day. The one that was weak and scared of the whole world. The one who would always let them hurt him even when he tried to make something greater. Even when he tried to fit in..." he paused for a second.

"Well you see Mabaa that person is dead. And now I'm gonna rip your soul out." He said ready to strike.

Just then a big portal was open making a huge force. In that portal were Lord Death and Spirit Albarn as they jump in Shinigami throw his weapon hitting the blade in half separating Mabaa and Noah.

As Noah jump back and smiled. "Well, well, well Mabaa-kun I didn't know you were expecting some guest, and especially his all mighty god himself, Lord Death. In which I welcome you in our little reunion here."

"In the Name of Shinigami I order you to surrender or face your doom." Said Lord Death in battle voice. As he looked at Mabaa with her arm bleeding and stare at her face to know if she was okay.

Mabaa looked at him back with her one eyed saying "I'm fine... Just make sure to hit him real good for me." As she closes her one eye and then opening it her eye symbol glowed making a force around them. So there will be no escape.

Noah smiled saying "Oh the grand witch and the great Shinigami teaming up to defeat me? How interesting this is going to be?"

Meanwhile in Skull Valley

The sun came up laughing and making the morning shine.

Eruka and Free woke up early to start the day.

"Today I'll probably start working on the pipe water and finish fixing the roof." Said Free gathering his tools.

Eruka went up to him from behind and gave him a kiss in cheek.

"You're the best and sweet boyfriend I have ever met." She'd smiled.

Free grinned saying "Oh really well….you are the most beautiful woman in whole wide world."

As he pulled her close to kiss her. Eruka smiled and giggled at Free moves.

They gave each other a soft gentle kiss starting the day so sweet.

"I think today is going be a good day." Says Eruka.

As she then started to head upstairs. "I'm going to check in on our two new children's. Hee-hee" she giggled.

"Okay" says Free smiling softly at her.

As soon she was out from sight his right eyes started to hurt giving a sensation of pain of burning.

'What the Hell! What's happening to my eye?'

He wondered then it sudden stopped. As he tried to figure it out something bad was going on in Mabaa eye.

The first room that Eruka went to was Ragnarok. As she opened the door she couldn't help but giggled at the sight. He sleeps like a baby sucking his thumb.

Next room was where Crona was staying at. It was down a hallway with a window that the light came through. Eruka slowly opened the door, putting her head in a little. When she did she saw the bed with covers but no Crona.

She immediately opened the door wider calling her name "Crona?"

She then hears a low breathing behind the door. She looked and there she was. In the corner of the room with a pillow in her arms. In Eruka mind 'Did she sleep there the whole night?' she wondered.

Eruka went up to her and bend down on her knees to try to wake her up. "Crona…Crona, wake up, wake up." She whispers shaking her a little. Finally Crona open her eyes showing her dazzling light ocean blue eyes.

She yawned and stretched her arms. When she open her eyes fully she got scared of Eruka being so close.

Eruka gently move back a little saying "its okay Crona is only me." She smiled sweetly.

Crona look at her and felt bad for being scare of her. Of all the people to be afraid of after all the kindest things she did for her and Ragnarok.

She then says "S-s-sorry."

"It's Okay Crona you don't have to apologies." Says Eruka

"Anyway I just came to check on you, but is seems that you still haven't gotten use of sleeping in the bed huh?"

Crona grabbed her arm feeling nervous of Eruka being angry. "I-I'm s-sorry I-I promise to s-sleep i-in my b-bed."

Eruka looked at Crona getting nervous and shaking.

"It's okay Crona. I'm not mad at you. I just want you to feel comfortable in your new room." Says Eruka

Crona was shock of Eruka not being mad at her. She looked up and she sees Eruka giving her a sweet smile.

"Crona all I want is for you to be happy here. Even, if you wish to sleep in the corner then that's alright with me. "

Tears were starting to form in her beautiful sad eyes. She never knew someone like her could exist in this world. She covered her eyes and let her tears fall.

Finally Eruka pull her into a warming hug. Whispering in her ears "There there, it's okay. Shhh." She pushed her to see her face and to wipe her tears.

"Okay Okay, no more crying your beautiful face suits you more with smiling."

Eruka got up and pull her up. "Come on I want to show you something."

She took Crona to the basement there it was full of boxes but in one area was a small love bird couch and a little VCR T.V. Crona sat on the couch while Eruka looked through the boxes looking for something.

"Hmm where is it? Oh here it is!" She grabbed a picture Album and opened it.

"Look at this picture." Crona looked and she saw sad little girl in a corner.

Then she realize that little girl was Eruka and she looked up at her. Eruka giggled at Crona expressions. "hahaha Yep that's the reactions I get from lots of people. "Shocking isn't it." She smiled.

"When I was young I had trouble to talk to people because I was too shy. Then one day someone really important to me showed me that not all people are bad." She flips the pages she then took out a picture of her holding hands with another person. Only this person was older and she had short hair silver with turquoise eyes.

"That person here is my oldest sister …Juna." She smiled sweetly.

"When our mother pass away she took the role of not only being my sister but being like mother too….She cared for me, dresses me, feed me and loved me with all her heart." She said sweetly to Crona looking at the picture so happily.

As Crona smiled she then felt Eruka grabbing her hand kindly and softly lifting them up. "And that's what I am going to do Crona. I want you and Ragnarok to able to start a fresh start, to start learning new things for you deal with, for you to forget all horrible things that you been through. For you to learn what it really means to have someone to care for you and to unconditionally love you not matter what you are or who you are. If you let me and of course it will take you some time to adapt new things. But just to let you know, you have the time in the world to do so. No need to be worried or scared for making mistakes. Because it's okay to make them I won't ever get mad at you because you have never had someone to be kind to you or be patient with you. So take your time okay."

Crona smile says "Th-th-thank you Miss Eruka."

"Oh no no you will call me Eruka or Mama but don't call me so formal okay."

"Okay mis… O-okay Eruka kun." She gives her a warm smile.

"Haa waa CRONA YOU ARE SO ADORABLE WHEN YOU SMILE." Said Eruka.

"Thank you?" said Crona Blushing.

Just then Free came running down stairs saying to Eruka "Eruka there's someone outside." He said in serious tone.

"What that's impossible!" exclaimed Eruka.

They all headed upstairs to Mizune who was with Otama in the living room.

"Mizune what do you see." Asked Eruka.

"I see three witches and one unknown creature." Said Mizune as she gave a spear eyes threat.

"What the hell you can now talk English?" Asked Free.

Just then Ragnarok came down stairs worried about Crona.

"What's going on? Why the heck are you making me worried YOU DUMMY?" He said to Crona who was trembling.

"O-o-oh s-sorry I-I forgot you now can feel and know what I'm thinking." Said Crona

"No fuck you moron." He said half sleepy.

"Hey don't talk to your sister like that you little punk." Said Free.

"Who ask you OLD MAN!" said Ragnarok.

"Who are you calling old man…."said Free getting angry.

"Geez I don't know maybe someone who reeks like a smelly old dog." Said Ragnarok.

"Grrr FOR THE THOUSAND TIME I'M A FUCKING WOLF YOU DUMB SHIT!" He yelled.

Just when they were about go at it again. THEY GOT POW IN THE FACE. From Mizune getting annoy by those two idiots. "Now back to the matter at hand. I don't know if they are nice or not nice. But they been there for quite awhile and they haven't done anything yet." Said Mizune

"Well I don't care if they haven't done anything they are trespassing." She said as she carried a tadpole and started to go outside.

"Crona…Raganarok!" she paused and looked at them for awhile then says "Stay here while Mommy goes kick some bad people booties."

"What the…?"

"Mizune stay here and protect our Babies. Free let's go!" she said as she went outside with determinations.

Crona and Ragnarok stand there with confused face. As Crona starts to say "sh-shouldn't we go h-h-help th-them?" she asked.

"No" says Mizune as she starts to making coffee. Ragnarok sat down looking outside at the kitchen table and Crona did the same,

_**To be continue…..**_

**N/A : Greetings sorry it took me since well forever. To be honest I was on vacation with my family and all stuff. Well Life. But anyway I also was feeling down ^w^ but I'm okay now. **


End file.
